Forceps are plier-like instruments that include a jaw assembly. The jaws of the jaw assembly can be used to effect an anatomical feature, such as a vessel or tissue. for example, a vessel or tissue can be positioned between the gripping sections of the jaws, and the jaws can be used to move, grip, grasp, push, pull, cut, dissect and/or otherwise effect the vessel or tissue. Some forceps also embody electrosurgical capabilities for electrically effecting an anatomical feature. For example, a vessel or tissue can be sealed or coagulated with an electrosurgical therapy current that is passed from or between one or both of the jaws.
Before effecting die anatomical feature with the jaw assembly, however, care should be taken to properly position or locate the anatomical feature between the gripping sections of the jaws. If a vessel or tissue is positioned between the jaws too far in a proximal direction, for example beyond a proximal end of the griping sections of the jaws, the vessel or tissue may not be held or gripped securely, which may undesirably cause trauma to the anatomical feature while being effected.
Further, while using electrosurgical forceps, if a vessel or tissue is positioned or located too far in a proximal direction, for example beyond the electrically conductive sections of one or both of the jaws, that portion of the vessel or tissue may not be sufficiently sealed or coagulated. Advancing a cut blade into or through a portion of a vessel or tissue that is not sufficiently coagulated may undesirably cause bleeding or trauma to the anatomical feature.
It may therefore be desirable to provide forceps that include a feature that can assist a user in positioning or locating an anatomical feature between the jaws. For example, it may be desirable to provide forceps that include a feature adapted to prevent, or at least reduce chances of an anatomical feature being positioned or located too far in a proximal direction between the jaws. It may be desirable to have a feature that is adapted to block an anatomical feature from extending beyond a proximal end of a gripping section of the jaw assembly. For example, it may be desirable to provide forceps that include a feature that can help locate an anatomical feature between the conductive sections of the jaws of electrosurgical forceps so that the entire anatomical feature can be properly sealed or coagulated.